Crazy Family
by Ennael
Summary: Il était une fois, une famille complètement folle. Cette famille était composée d'un oncle, Adam et de onzes enfants només Road, Chira, Ennaèl, Oz, Azy, Allen, Yoichi, Alice, Tyki, Neah et Kurosaki. C'est ma famille, et je vais vous raconter les incroyables conneries dont nous sommes capables.
1. introduction

Noah's family

Bonjour cher journal,

je m'appelle Ennaèl, j'ai 13 ans. Je t'écris car mes sœurs pensent que je devrais faire autre chose que du poker et de la lecture.  
Je vais d'abord te présenter ma famille. Mes parents, mes oncles et mes tantes sont partis faire le tour du monde alors ils ont placé tous leurs enfants dans une grande maison à la charge de mon très chère oncle Adam qui, lui, na pas d'enfants. Ça fait six ans maintenant.

Donc ma « famille » se compose en ordre décroissant de Kurosaki Walker. Il a 24 ans et c'est le plus âgé de mes frères. Il travaille comme gardien de lycée mais en vrai c'est un cracker professionnel. Il est grand, blond et musclé, yeux gris et c'est un gros fumeur. Sa petite amie se prénome Teru et son humeur dépend grandement de ce qu'elle fait.

Après il y a Neah Mikk. 22 ans, peau mate et sourire étincelant. Ses cheveux et yeux sont noirs comme le charbon. Il est très gentil mais comme tous les enfants de la famille Mikk, il a une double personnalité.

En mode blanc, c'est un maître pâtissier vachement cool mais en mode black c'est un pro d'escrime et il défonce quiconque ose faire du mal à ses petites sœurs.

Tyki Mikk a 20 ans. Il ressemble à son gentil frère comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il a juste les cheveux plus longs retenus généralement en queue de cheval. En mode blanc, il met un vieux jean délavé, un pull blanc qui a viré au gris et des lunettes en cul de bouteille. Il adore pêcher et est toujours ruiné.  
En mode noir, il enfile un smoking et va draguer les filles. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il revient toujours avec une tonne de liquide, que ça soit boissons ou de l'argent. J'oubliais ! C'est un très grand joueur, pardon je voulais écrire tricheur, de poker même si il gagne rarement contre Allen.

Il y a aussi Alice, 18 ans en terminale, encore une skyzo de la famille Mikk mais bon je l'aime quand même. Comme ses frères et sœurs, elle a la peau mate et les yeux et les cheveux noirs. Elle adore manger et est très gentille, utilise des expressions alors qu'elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire et passe son temps à jouer. En bref, elle est un peu bête. Mais parfois elle a la peau, les yeux et les cheveux qui deviennent blancs. Alors là elle devient super sadique mais aussi super intelligente et super émotive. J'oubliais, en blanc comme en noir, elle adore les chats. Elle en a d'ailleurs un qui s'appelle Cheshire, qui l'adore et aime bien les filles de la maison mais qui ne n'aime pas les mecs, Cerberus et les gens de l'extérieur.

Parlons-en de Cerberus, c'est un gros chien qui fait peur et qui a des chaînes et des pics partout sur son corps. Son maître c'est Yoichi-Hiruma Walker, 17 ans. C'est le frère le plus zarbi que j'ai et c'est pas peu dire. Les cheveux bonds en bataille, une oreille percée et son corps athlète, il est vraiment très mignon quand il n'affiche pas son sourire sadique avec les dents pointues qui fait fuir les trois quarts de ses adversaires et coéquipiers au Foot Américain. Son équipe est une des meilleures, normal vu que c'est le capitaine et le quaterback. Il organise des stratégies incroyables. Il est très intelligent, c'est le meilleur de sa classe mais il est considéré comme un délinquant à cause du carnet de menace qu'il tient à jour le plus souvent possible et qui lui permet d'avoir ce qu'il veut en un temps record de n'importe qui sauf de nous : il a peut être du respect pour nous, qui sait ? J'oubliais il a plusieurs armes qui traîne partout dans la maison.

Allen Walker doit être le plus gentil de mes frères, à 15 ans c'est le plus responsable de la famille. Quand il était plus petit, c'était la copie conformé d'Hiruma, autant sur le caractère que sur le physique, il avait juste les cheveux brun et les yeux gris. Mais du jour au lendemain, il est devenu gentil, poli et attentionné mais surtout ses cheveux sont devenus blancs. Il paraît que c'est à cause d'un choc émotionnel. Il ne veut rien nous dire à part que le tatouage qui lui barre la joue en passant par l'oeil et qui se finit en étoile est là pour rappeler « l'accident ». Mais quand il joue au poker, il redevient comme avant : un tricheur sans pitié. C'est un très mauvais cuisinier mais il sait s'occuper d'une maison et c'est un escrimeur hors pair, presque aussi bon que Neah.

Azy Milleni est ma sœur aînée, pas de beaucoup car elle est née le 10 juin, elle a 13 ans et demie. Je crois que c'est la moins folle de nous trois, elle est presque aussi responsable qu'Allen en mode Dark.

Elle a les cheveux noirs bouclés au carré, la peau toujours bronzée et des yeux noirs.  
Elle travaille dur mais la seule chose pour laquelle, elle est pas douée, c'est l'écriture. Elle adore lire comme la plupart des membres de la famille et dessine très bien. Mais parfois quand la pression est trop forte, elle passe au mode Dark(à ce moment là, elle est presque aussi flippante qu'Hiruma)et insulte tout le monde en tabassant tout être vivant passant sur son passage.

A 13 ans, Oz est le dernier de la fratrie Walker. Il est blond aux yeux bleus et comme Allen, il pratique le poker face constant : il sourit tout le temps et à des manières de gentleman. Il n'est jamais surpris, il admet directement les choses, même les plus étranges. C'est un tacticien hors pair, il manipule très bien les gens. Comme Alice, il a appris le maniement de la faux, il est vraiment doué. Il est aussi gentil qu'Allen mais se conduit comme un enfant, il adore les bonbons et joue beaucoup avec Road et Alice.

A mon tour ! Donc comme je le marquais tout à l'heure, je m'appelle Ennael Minelli, j'ai 13 ans et je suis née le 10 octobre. J'ai des cheveux blonds qui vont jusqu'aux fesses et des yeux bleus. J'adore lire et écrire même si ma prof de français s'arrache les cheveux quand elle voit mes notes de dictée. J'adore citer des répliques de films, de livres, de mangas ou de vidéos et je peux très bien parler à la vitesse de la lumière ou me taire en trouvant que le mur blanc est plus intéressant que mes devoirs d'espagnol. Je déteste le fromage et les chicons. Je fonds littéralement devant les huskys, les fennecs et les loups mais je ne supporte pas Cerberus. Bon je crois que j'ai fait le tour, passons aux deux derniers.

Après il y a Chira Minelli, 13 ans, née le 10 novembre. Elle a des cheveux couleur châtaigne qui forme une masse de nœuds compact. Son visage est parsemé de boutons et elle rigole tout le temps. Sa phrase préférée, quand je lui fais remarquer qu'elle a une moyenne de 17 et que je viens encore de me rétamer sur un contrôle, est « c'est que des maths ! »avec un grand sourire qui t'achève complètement quand tu sais que tu vas devoir faire signer ce maudit papier à Adam. VDM. Elle est très sympa même si elle se laisse entraîner par Hiruma qui lui a appris à tirer aux armes à feu et qui la qualifie « d'associée plutôt compétant » soit APC. Je pense que vous avez remarqué que nos dates de naissance sont anormalement proches. Notre père est polygame.

Et la dernière Road Mikk ! Et donc je vous le rappelle, comme tous les Mikk, elle a une double personnalité que nous appellerons ni blanc ni noir mais mode bonbon et mode boisson.

Donc en mode bonbon, elle se comporte comme une gamine de 6 ans, aimant les aliment sucrées et les jeux. Elle aime aussi Allen mais on va dire que c'est de l'amour fraternel. En mode boisson, on dirait qu'elle en a 50 et peut boire plusieurs litres d'alcool cul sec sans que la tête lui tourne. Elle est très bonne aux fléchettes et aime jouer avec le feu. En vrai, elle a 12 ans, des cheveux courts noirs en bataille avec parfois des reflets bleus couvrant son cou et pour saluer les gens, elle aime leur sauter dessus.


	2. Chapitre1: Comme d'habitude

Noah's family

Chapitre 1 : vendredi 31 mai : Comme d'habitude

Et puis je me lançai, je pris l'ordinateur sur le buffet et me faufila discrètement à l'intérieure de ma chambre. Très bien, ni Kurosaki ni Hiruma ne m'ont entendu. Alors que je m'approchais de mon lit j'entendis frapper. Je glissais l'ordinateur portable sous le lit et voyais entrer Chira et Azy. Cette dernière alla vers la fenêtre et regarda Road qui se balançait au bout d'un trapèze. L'autre, tel un robot mit une main sous le lit et en retira l'objet technique.

-« on va vérifier » dit elle en appuyant sur le bouton power

-« Azy, Azy, Azy ! » cria Road de plus en plus fort

Azy se retourna et répondit :

-« laser activés, cible verrouillée ! »

Je me retournai et compris pourquoi je faisais des rêves bizarres.

-« funking family » dit Chira comme en accord avec mes pensées.

Nous sommes le vendredi 31 mai, le matin et il est 7h18…

Je me redressai d'un coup, il est 7h18 branle bat de combat ! Je rabattis la couette et lançais un livre sur la tête de Chira qui venait de se recoucher.

-« Mais arrête de m'envoyer des livres ! » dit-elle en se relevant fissa.

Pour toute réponse je projetai l'heure au plafond grâce à mon radio réveil et sautai de mon lit pour atterrir pile à cotés d'Azy qui finissait de prendre ses affaires.

-« 7h18 ! » entendis-je crier d'un des lis avant que ma cadette atterrisse à côté de moi avec un roulé-boulé parfait.

-« Il nous reste sept minutes avant le carnage » nous signala Azy en allant vers la salle de bain suivi de près par Chira.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Road, frappa trois coups à la porte et entrais. Road faisait semblant de dormir.

-Road, Allen à fait entrée une fille dans sa chambre se matin et il a fermée à clé.

Les mots magiques font tilt dans sa tête et elle court dans mes bras en disant que la vie est cruelle. Elle s'accroche à moi et je marche non sans difficultés mais avec habitude jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Après s'être tous habillés et douchés en 7 minutes chronos, nous nous asseyons tous aux tables de salle à manger où sont déjà Hiruma, Kurosaki et Tyki et attendons que les plats soient servis. Crotte de bique Allen et Alice descendent l'escalier !

Adam commence à déposer les plats sur la table ont n'aura pas asse de temps, je regarde Tiky, il soupire et déclare « à pierre, feuille ciseaux ? »

Les autres acquiescent et nous nous rapprochons. Tout le monde fait pierre sauf Azy qui fait ciseaux, paix à son âme….faudrait peut-être que je lui dise que le jeu et truqué ? non, je ne veux pas y aller, retenir un Allen et une Alice qui ont faim c'est du suicide.

Enfin si tu dois les retenir longtemps, car oui je ne suis pas un monstre, j'aime mes frères et sœurs, je ne compte pas lui demander plus de 30 secondes, le temps de mettre le maximum de choses dans l'assiette. C'est fait, tout le monde est installer, nous avons tous réussi à manger quelques chose et personnes n'est mort étranglé.

Quand nous nous levons pour partir à l'école, Adam me rappelle que nous avons une dictée Aujourd'hui. Mardi, quand je vais recevoir ma note (sans aucun doute en dessous de 0, si si c'est possible, vous ne connaissez pas les nombres négatifs ? bizarrement ma prof adore ça…) je vais devoir user de la technique du je-me-faufile-vite-fait-par-la-porte-de-derière-po ur-qu'il-ne-me-remarque-pas.

Bon après s'être lavée les dents, mis nos chaussures et nos manteaux, j'attrape Kurosaki par la manche et lui demande très gentiment de tous nous emmenées à l'école dans la camionnette.

Je ne sais pas ce que lui à fait Teru (sa petite amie) mais il accepte sans trop rechigner (c'est un miracle). Kurosaki à la place du conducteur à ses coter Oz et Road, derrière Chira, Azy et moi et tout derrière Allen, Hiruma (Cerberus sur ses genoux) et Alice. Tyki et Neah vont à la fac et Adam travaille pas très loin de la maison.

Kurosaki passe devant le collège et ralentit juste asse pour que l'on saute sans se blessé (mouais je suis pas convaincu, je suis déjà arriver en physique avec les genoux en sang mais bon). Le Lycée n'est qu'à cinq minutes à pied mais Kurosaki est le gardien et c'est lui qui doit faire l'ouverture.

Azy, Chira et moi allons au premier banc, aussi appelé « QG du trafic de manga » et rejoignons les principaux administrateurs j'ai nommée Tchii qui ressemble beaucoup à Chira au niveau de la chevelure, Agathe une accros aux seinen qui en parais 16 (d'ailleurs sont copains qu'en a 17 croyais vraiment qu'elle en avait 16) et qui d'après moi ressemble à un vampire avec sa peau blanche et ses cheveux noire , Megami une 3eme aux cheveux courts rouge pétants avec deux longues mèches devant et Kamina qui à exactement la même coupe que Xion dans Kingdom Hearts en 3eme également. Road va rejoindre sont cercle d'admirateur et Oz va voire Eliot, Léo et Séna.

La cloche sone, nous vrillant les tympans au passage et annonce notre première heure de cours qui se nomme Français (ouais ! gros mensonge).

Nous attendons devant la classe en parlant d'un nouveau manga sortit il y a quelques jours.

Quand la prof arrive nous entrons et nous installons, Chira est sur la rangée de gauche près du mur, Azy est juste derrière et moi je suis sur la rangée du milieu au niveau d'Azy.

Aïe, aujourd'hui c'est grammaire et je vous pari que je vais encore me faire harceler.

-« Ennael, phrase suivante »

Qu'ce que je vous disais, elle m'adore quand on fait de la grammaire ou de l'orthographe. Après une réponse foireuse, elle décide de me décerné un tableau rien que pour moi, trop gentil…

-« Ennael à toi »

Et c'est repartit…

-« non pardon je voulais dire Iléa, ennael je l'ai déjà entendu tout à l'heure, en même temps je vois des Ennael partout »

Ok, elle débloque maintenant.

-« Chira, tu continue de lire. »

Ne la provoque pas, ne la provoque pas, ne la provoque pas….

-« Non ! »

Merde

-« Non ? »

-« ben non j'ai pas envie de lire »

Double merde

-« mince alors ! mais peut-être que ton carnet adorerait être lu et si je l'apprécie je pourrais même y laisser une petite dédicace. »

-« Aah ! je sens que mon degrés de j'ai-pas-envie-de-lire-une-histoire-vielle-d'un-si ecle remonte en flèche »

-« et bien voilà tout s'arrange, même si je pense que ton carnet rêve d'une dédicace et je ne vais pas le priver de ce plaisir »

-« non, non, je vous assure, je pense qu'il pourra s'en passé, donc on en était où ?. »

Au moins elle s'en ai tirée sans croix pour une fois ! soyons positif l'heure est presque finis !

-« Bon à toi Ennael ! à pardon Ennael est en 404 donc… »

-« Madame on est la 404 » répliqua Théo

Je pense qu'elle a besoin de vacance.

Enfin il ne reste plus que dix minutes, Bastien est rentré en grande conversation sur une règle particulièrement simple mais ils ont tellement blablaté dessus que je me suis completement paumé et que je ne sais même plus de quoi on parle.

-« Oui, mais madame j'ai compris mais, c'est juste que…c'est pas clair !Et voila Bastien dit LA phrase qui remet en cause dix minutes de blablaement sur le sujet. »

-« Laisse tombé Bastien de toute façon il faut quelqu'un qui sente la grammaire, pousse toi Ennael. »

Pas de problème madame je pars même de la classe pour votre bon plaisir car la délivrance viens de sonner.


	3. Chapitre 2: Mais que leurs ai-je fait?

Salut! je suis donc Ennaèl, l'auteure de Crazy Family qui, j'éspère, va au moins perduré jusqu'à noël...

C'est la première fois que je fait une fanfiction donc je ne me suis pas essayé à faire une suite de l'histoire original, je me contente pour l'instant de reproduire le plus fidèlement possible le caractère des personnages: je pense que je me suis completement loupé.

Pendant quelques temps, cette fanfiction va être mise à jour toute les semaines je ne sais pas trop quel jour. Après elle va être mise en ligne de temps en temps suivent si il met arrivé quelque chose de drole ou que je m'ennuie. Mon registre d'histoire est plutôt dans le genre profond d'habitude alors c'est un teste pour moi d'essayer de vous faire rire: vous me direz si j'ai reussi!

j'ai un orthographe execrable et j'écrit à l'instint ou au pifomètre donc si parfois on passe du présent au passé au futur ne vous inquiété pas trop^^

bonne lecture! et s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, que vous ayez détesté, aimé, adoré, ou lut juste parce que vous aviez pitié de moi: laisser moi un commentaire!

* * *

Noah's Family

Chapitre2 : vendredi 31 mai « mais qu'est ce que je leur ai fait aux profs ? »

Bon après cette heure désastreuse de français avec Mme Sevirgasnof, nous avons attaqué le cour de maths avec Mme Inilavac qui s'est avéré flippante comme d'habitude et continué avec Mr Ybaled en technologie ce qui m'a d'ailleurs permis de finir 2 des 5 mangas que j'avais apporté pour survivre à cette journée.

Donc après cette matinée mouvementé nous mangeons et revenons au collège à 14 pour assister au cour de français qui comprendra une dictée d'une demi-heure et 25 minutes de grammaire, en gros ce que je déteste le plus et ce qu'aime le plus Azy (de toute façon Chira déteste la prof et donc tout ce qui s'y rapport alors…) en faite, une heure de malheur.

Je vais vous évitez cette humiliant moment, donc nous passerons directement à l'histoire qui aujourd'hui c'est transformer en éducation civique.

Alors que je finissais la page 40, la cloche sonna. La prof nous énonça les devoirs :

-« Pour lundi vous ferez la page 38… »

-« on la déjà faite ! » cria Aurélie

-« jusqu'à la page 41 »

Après moult protestation de la classe la prof se retourna, me regarda, fit un petit sourire, pencha la tête sur le coté et articula « dommage » avant de demander à la classe de partir.

Je sentis quelques regards noirs derrière moi, vous croyez que c'est à cause de moi qu'on a tous ce travail ? Bizarrement, quelques regards noirs en plus sont venus s'ajouter à ceux d'avant. Je crois que j'ai quand même une petite part de responsabilité.

Mais qu'est ce que je leur ai fait aux profs ? Comment ça se fait qu'ils sont comme ça avec moi ?

Bon passons à la dernière heure : la physique chimie !

La Prof Mme Losrame est très gentille, elle est un peu enrobée, à un petit accent mais son plus grand défaut c'est qu'elle ne sait pas se faire respectée. Même à grand renfort de menace de croix ou de mots on voie quand même des batailles navales et de boules de papier parmi les rangs. Le pire c'est quand tu écoute son cours il est super intéressant.

Sinon elle ne sait pas placer les élèves dans la classe, résultat elle nous a mises Chira (dernières notes 20-21-18,5), Aurine (19-20-18) et moi (18,5-19-16) en pleins milieu des chahuteurs au dernier rang. Vous allez me dire « commet ça se fait que ta des bonnes notes ? » déjà, la prof explique très bien donc j'arrive en règle générale à aller jusqu'à 17. Après pour grappiller les derniers points j'emprunte le savoir de ma très chère sœur Chira qui est bizarrement très forte pour les matières scientifique. Elle n'est séparée de moi que par le couloir donc quand tout le monde remet les chaises sur les tables et que ça fait un bruit de malade je lui glisse « règle de l'unicité de l'intensité » et si elle est de bonne humeur elle me répond. Oui d'accord c'est malhonnête, même pour un ou deux points mais osée me dire que vous avez jamais trichée de votre vie qu'on rigole. Et puis Chira me prête juste son savoir pour la physique, je lui rends bien pour l'art plastique.

Revenons à nos moutons, la prof fait des groupes de quatre et nous donne un TP à faire qui d'ailleurs a été désastreux. Excuser-moi mais pour une fois ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute. Mon groupe était composé d'un type qui jouait au désespéré de la vie et qui, à chaque fois que je marquais quelque chose, effaçait tout en disant que « c'était de la merde et qu'on aurait jamais une bonne note avec ça » puis il retournait se coucher. Il y avait aussi deux filles qui écrivait des phrases en commun tout en gloussant sur des personnes de la classe genre : « Léa pue de la tête en trouvent des pieds sur une poubelle » je suis d'accord avec vous c'est très spirituelle.

Enfin ! Sainte mère de dieux la cloche sonne ! J'en pouvais plus de cette journée pourris. J'accompagne Chira et Azy rapporter le cahier d'appelle puis nous rejoignons Oz et Road devant la grille du collège.

-« Neah m'a appelé »nous apprit oz « il vient nous chercher en voiture »

-« géniale ! Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer à pieds »répond Road en nous sautant dessus.

Nous parlions des différends prof et de ce que nous en pensions quand une voiture s'arrêta devant nous.

-« Aller les jeunes, on y va ! » dit Neah en baissant la fenêtre.

Nous grimpons dans la voiture, Oz devant et les 4 filles derrière ( c'est une voiture cinq place). Il démarre et Road réengage la conversation.

-« Ennael, j'oubliais, nous avons fini de réparer Timcampi. Il est dans le coffre. » Expliqua Neah.

-« C'est vrais ? Vous êtes vraiment les meilleures ! » M'exclame-je

Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de Timcampi ? C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire de l'année dernière. Il a été fabriqué dans l'usine de Jouer d'Adam par Tyki, Allen, Kurosaki, Neah et Yoichiru. Ce dernier c'est procurer les meilleures matériaux (je crois qu'il a fait usage de son carnet de menace) Allen à coordonner tout le monde et fait les plans. Neah fait des études d'ingénieure donc ce n'est pas super dure de savoir ce qu'il a fait, Tyki à fabriquer les puces et les circuits et Kurosaki l'a programmé. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils vont le commercialisé dans l'usine d'Adam mais en moins performent car sinon c'est trop chère. Ce sera une espèce de chauve souris noire avec un seule œil baptisé « Golem de l'ombre ». Mais je disais, Timcampi ressemble à une boule de la taille d'un poing avec des ailes et une queue doré. Une croix blanche est sur la boule pour symboliser la famille Cross et il a deux cornes et 4 petites pattes. Il est beaucoup plus mignon que les GO (golem de l'ombre) mais aussi bien plus voyant, c'est pour ça que quand je suis en dehors de la maison il est dans une pochette conssu à cette effet. Et la vous vous demandé à quoi ça sert et bien cette petite boule jaune qui vole peut faire mp3, consol de jeu et projecteur. Il a pleins d'autres fonction mais j'ai déjà fait une bonne quinzaine de ligne donc temps pis. Bref il est trop classe.

Nous arrivons vers 5h30 à la maison. Hiruma avait ramené quelques copains du foot américains. Il y avait les jumeaux Devit et Jasdero qui jouaient avec Allen-Dark au Poker (éloignons-nous !), Lavi Bookman qui affrontait Tyki aux échecs, Luffy qui faisait un concoure de bouf avec Alice (c'est super serré là) et chepaqui qui se faisait rabattre les oreilles par Hiruma.

Rien d'inhabituelle quand ils viennent d'avoir un match.

Neah alla rejoindre Kurosaki sur le canapé surement pour parler de leur nouveau projet.

Je m'apprêtais à m'enfuir silencieusement en compagnie de Chira et Road quand Azy nous attrapa et se dirigea en vers de la salle à manger (nous trainent au passage) un air impassible sur le visage (merde Dark-Azy). Elle nous déposa « gentiment » sur nos chaises et alla à a cuisine prendre un paquet de gâteau, des verres et du lait avant de s'installer confortablement en bout de table et de nous balancer nos livres et cahier accompagner de nos cookies et d'un verre de lait.

-« Aujourd'hui nous avons de la grammaire, de l'histoire, de la numérique, de l'art plastique et de l'éducation civique. Annonça Oz qui s'était assis à coté de moi et recoupait maintenant les différents devoirs en examinant les agendas pendant que je lançais un regard implorant à Neah qui levai les épaules en signe de reddition.

-« les lycéens vous avez finis vos devoirs ? » demanda Azy en examinant suspicieusement les lycéens présents.

-« oui, oui bien sur ! Tu crois quoi ? » Répondit Alice en avalent sont bout de viande.

-« bon et bien c'est parfait ! Alice met toi en mode blanc et va aider Ennaèl avec sa grammaire s'il te plait »

-« Oui chef ! À nous deux Ennaèl. » Cria-elle avant de s'asseoir à mes coté après s'être mise en mode blanc. J'espérais juste que ca ne durerait pas longtemps.

-« Tyki va surveiller Chira pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas » demanda Azy alors que Tyki se levait déjà.

-« Yoichiru va aider Road pour l'éducation civique et Allen explique l'histoire à Oz s'il te plait. » commanda Azy.

Les membres du football américain déguerpirent avant de se faire embarqué de force par Azy, j'aurais bien voulu faire pareille mais ma gentille grande sœur me tenait l'épaule en m'interrogeant un petit sourire (sadique ?) au lèvres.

Chira ayant expédié ses devoirs, elle parlait maintenant avec Tyki du livre que celui-ci lisait auparavant.

Road se plaignait à Yoichiru que le monde ne tournait pas rond et Azy dessinait, sa folie apaisé.

Après que les devoirs furent achevés on commença à préparer le repas. On le tira au sort (soupe, volaille, légumes et gâteaux) et attribua au poker les taches pour que ce soit impartial. Sauf que Allen qui est le meilleur tricheur de poker que je n'ai jamais vu, fit tout pour que certaines personnes aient certaines taches.

Exemple: dés la première partit je fus désignée d'office pour faire la soupe. Sans me vanter (menteuse) je suis très bonne en matière de soupe.

Autre exemple, quand il fallut nominer la personne qui ferait les pup-cakes tout le monde abandonna sauf Chira. Il faut dire qu'en matière de gâteau au chocolat on n'arrive pas à se départager, mais elle m'explose aux pup-cakes (par contre elle ne peut pas résister contre ma tarte tatin).

Kurosaki et Oz débarrasseront, Road mettra la table et décorera les gâteaux, Allen et Azy devront émincer les légumes et les fruits, Alice prépara la volaille et Yoichiru la cuira (au lance flamme ?) Tyki pour les légumes et Neah fera les cocktails et la sauce.

Le repas était presque prêt quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant entrer, Adam, mon oncle bien aimé et bien cinglé aussi.

Bref la soirée peut commencer !

* * *

Si vous voulez mon avie, je trouve que les trois premier chapitre (après l'intro) sont terriblement ennuiyant mais bon...

commentés s'il vous plait!


	4. Chapitre3: mais qui va payer le ciné?

Bonjours! he bien je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre...Je n'arrive toujours pas à suivre les caractères des personnages, j'ai toujours des problemes d'orthographe et de grammaire, la conjugaison c'est pas terrible non plus...

A part ça j'ai été super contente de voir que des gens lisaient ma fanfiction (ou en tout cas ouvraient la page)! vraiment j'était surprise surtout quand j'ai vue que y avait pas que des français, ça ma fait un choc!

Sinon j'ai toujours envie d'avoir des commentaires, ne vous privez pas je vous assure. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Noah's Family

Chapitre 3 : vendredi 31 mai. « Mais qui va Payer le ciné ? »

-« Adam ! » Road sauta sur l'oncle créateur de jouet. Celui-ci est grand, sa peau mat contraste joliment avec son sourire parfaitement blanc qui est entouré d'une barbe de trois jours. Ses yeux qui sont d'une belle couleur dorée surplombent un nez aquilin.

Je crois qu'il est resté un grand enfant dans l'âme car avec tout l'argent qu'il a hérité de nos grands parents il avait même plus besoin de travailler (c'est d'ailleurs grâce a cette argent que nos parents sont en voyage autour du monde depuis 6 ans maintenant), mais il avait envie de créer une chaine de jouets et avec tout « ses enfants » il a de quoi tester ses jeux.

Au final il a fait fortune et il met tout l'argent dont il n'a pas besoins e part égal dans nos livret d'épargne (autant dire qu'on est riche même si on ne peut pas le toucher).

Adam a créer une petite boutique il y a pile 20 ans aujourd'hui (c'est pour ça qu'il rentre aussi tard, il a du faire la fête) maintenant il a des succursales dans plusieurs pays et est même partenaire de la grande chaine de jouet Phantom qui a presque 200 ans.

Avant que l'on n'arrive il vivait dans un minuscule immeuble insalubre mais quand, i ans, il nous a eu à sa charge, il a acheté une grande maison pour qu'on ai chacun notre chambre. Il a même entamé ses économies (et même plus que ça vu l'immense jardin, la piscine, les 4 salles de bain, les 11 chambres, la géante salle à manger, la cuisine et le salon avec télé écran plat et le potage…) pour nous offrirent une maison accueillante.

Mais ne nous attardons pas sur le passé et passons plutôt au futur.

Alors que nous nous mettions a table pour déguster ma délicieuse soupe (plus modeste tu meurs) Yoichiru arrive en courant la casserole dans les mains. Il la jeta sur la table, pile au centre, et se glissa sous la table.

-« tous aux abris ! » cria Neah qui avait relevé le couvercle « c'est une bombe ! »

Tout le monde se jetait déjà sous la table (la force de l'habitude ?) mais trop tard. L'eau avait jailli tel un geser soulevant le couvercle qui se prit le plafond avant de réaterire sur la casserole. L'eau s'éparpilla de tout côter et retomba comme vache qui pisse sur les malheureux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se protéger.

Et de une !

-« alors c'est qui, qui se l'ai prit ? » demanda Yoichi en s'extirpant de sous la table

-« Adam, Oz et Kurosaki » énuméra Road sur ses doigts en regardant ceux qui était trempés.

-« Yoichi, Hiruma, Waaalker… ! »Fis-je en sortant moi-même de sous la table alors qu'Alice et Azy me retenaient.

-« t'inquiète Naèl, ta soupe n'a absolument rien regarde » dit Allen en pointant Neah qui venait de re-rentré dans la piece, une casserole à la main.

-« donc pour l'instant c'est vous qui payer le ciné » dit Neah en pointent les détenteurs de la flaque d'eau présente sur le sol alors qu'il servait la vraie soupe me calment d'un coup.

-« Saleté de gamin » murmura Kurosaki en essayant sans grands résultat de fumer ses cigarettes trempées alors qu'Adam et Oz riaient.

Après avoir dévoré ma délicieuse soupe nous passâmes au plat de résistance soit une volaille-farcis cuite au lance flamme sur son lit de petits pois de toute les couleurs.

-« c'est quoi ça ? » demanda Alice en touchant un etit pois avec le bout de sa fourchette « vous les avez colorez ? »

-« Nan, on a rajoutez des substances dedans, et si vous ne les mangez pas vous ayez le ciné~ »répondis-je en chantonnant.

-« y en a à la fraise, banane, pistache, noix, poire, pomme… »commença chira

-« et aussi aux poireaux, piments, citron très très acide, clous de girofle et épinards ! » compléta Azy tous sourire.

-« bon bah Bonne Appétit ! » s'écria Road en enfournant le maximum dans sa bouche

Après une bonne demi-heure Azy s'était fait prendre à son propre piège et Neah n'avait reçu que les petit pois au piment bizarrement. Ils abandonnèrent très vite.

Et de deux !

Le dessert était constitué d'un gâteau au chocolat fondant fait par moi, d'un quatre-quarts à la banane par Adam, des pup-cakes de Chira et des bonbons au caramel de Neah et Road.

Quand les 20 ans de la société d'Adam furet soufflé, tout le monde se servit une part de chaque gâteaux, et piocha abondamment dans les bonbons, goutèrent tout, dévorant se qu'ils avaient adoré et laissant le reste.

Le reste de tout le repas fut d'ailleurs utilisé pour la traditionnelle bataille de bouffe du vendredi soir. Elle fut engagée par Oz qui balança les petit pois pimenté dans la bouche d'Alice et terminé par un magistral vol plané du dernier bout de gâteau dans la face d'Adam par un inconnu (qui ferait bien de le rester d'après moi).

Et de trois !

Ce diné fut donc achevé par la deuxième défaite d'Adam qui devra doc nus offrir un ciné ce week-end.

Puis tout le monde se rassembla dans le salon pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

Moi, Chira, Road et Alice jouions à « Just Dance » sur la Wii pendant qu'Oz et Kurosaki s'entrainait au Poker avec Tyki. Hiruma mettait à jour son carnet de menace, Azy dessinait cheshire et Adam regardait un film. Toutes ces activités prenaient vie aux sons du piano à quatre mains d'Allen et Neah.

Vers 9h50 Adam tira tous les Collégiens dans leurs chambres leurs souhaita bonne nuit et retourna à son film.

Nous nous mettons en pyjama, lavons nos dents et brossons nos cheveux puis nous glissons dans nos lits. Je lis une bonne demi-heure et Adam repasse éteindre nos lumières.

-« demain on va voir quoi comme film ? »chuchota Chira

-« on verra demain »fini Azy

-« He les mômes je vous passe Cerberus pour la nuit. Faites gaffe à Timcampi. » Dis Yoichiru en entrouvrent la porte. J'entendis le chien atterrir sur le lit d'Azy et pisser dessus avant de rejoindre tranquillement le lit de Chira.

-« Retenez-moi ou je l'étripe ! » cria Azy en se levant.

-« Fait pas de mal à cette pauvre bette ! » répondit Chira en étouffant Cerberus dans ses bras tout en donnant des coups de pieds à Azy.

-« Fuking Family ! » répondis-je avant de me retourner sur le côter me préparant mentalement à un très long débats sur l'innocence et l'impuissance supposé de Cerberus.

* * *

Non frenchement, je n'aime pas ce chapitre sauf la dernière phrase^^. par contre le prochain chapitre il est tttrrroooppp geniale! (enfin d'après moi, sachant que je n'ai pas des "gouts normaux" d'après mes soeurs...

bonnes semaines et bonnes vacances pour ceux qu'en on!


	5. Chapitre 4: Joyeux anniversaire Azy!

Salut Salut! alors quoi dire sur ce chapitre? eh bien c'est un petit cadeau pour ma super grande soeur^^.

les persos ne sont pas à moi et j'ai toujours une orthographe execrable, une conjugaison au pifomètre et une grammaire bordélique.

Bref rien de bien nouveau, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Noah's Family

Chapitre4 : samedi premier juin : Faudrait peur être commencé à chercher, non ?

Cher journal, j'ai écrit précédemment que ma sœur, Azy , avait 14. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, elle aura 14 ans dans neuf jours, soit le lundi 10 juin.

Donc en se samedi 1er juin nous organisons un conseil de famille pour savoir se que l'on va faire pour son anniversaire pendant que cette dernière est a la piscine. Normalement on a tous une activité le samedi matin mais on s'est abstenu car l'heure est grave ! En effet nous n'avons aucune idée de cadeau ! (Chira qui va à la piscine avec Azy le samedi à prétexté des « problèmes féminin ») Vous allez me dire « offrez lui une tonne de one piece et elle sera contente ! » c'est vrais mais cette année elle à 14 ans et chez nous la tradition est d'offrir un animal de compagnie quand on atteint cette âge.

Et donc le problème c'est le choix du cadeau car ses animaux préférés sont les pandas, les léopards et les dauphins. Vous comprenez maintenant notre dilemme.

Bref nous étions dans le salon, sur les canapés, espérant l'idée miracle.

Nos frères et sœurs de plus de 14 ans cherchaient sur internet tandis qu'Oz, Chira, Road Adam et moi jouions aux sept familles des animaux pour combiner l'utile à l'agréable (je suis balèze aux sept familles)

Autant vous dire que nous ne trouvions rien quand soudain Oz alla se chercher un verre d'eau. D'accord rien d'extraordinaire à ça me direz-vous mais c'est en buvant sont eau devant un magasine ouvert à la page d'une pub pour bébé chien qu'il eu l'illumination.

Et donc c'est avec une nouvelle idée en tête et un grand sourire que nous accueillons Azy quand elle arriva à la maison.

Dimanche 9 juin : Joyeux anniversaire Azy !

Et quand j'arrivais enfin devant lui il dansait la lambada en chantant de l'ACDC (de fort mauvais gout si vous voulez mon avis). Entrainer par ça chansonnette je me mis à me balancer de droite à gauche sans pouvoir m'arrêter quand j'entendis :

-« Aller lève-toi Ennaèl sinon je dis à Azy que tu n'a pas fini tes Maths et je ne t'aide pas ! »

-« Ok, ok j'arrive…mais s'il te plait ne le dit pas à Azy » je supplie avant de me lever.

C'était Allen qui me réveillait à 8h du mat pour préparer le gâteau d'annive d'Azy.

Très difficilement je me levais, sautais de mon lit sans faire attention au bruit (et au cahier d'espagnole) avant de jeter ma figure cerné de cernes dans le lavabo que j'avais remplis d'eau froide hier soir.

Complètement réveillée, je plongeais un gant de toilette dans l'eau et le mis dans mes mains en coupe pour ne pas laisser s'échapper le précieux liquide.

Je grimpais sur le lit de Chira et lui demandais très gentiment de se réveiller. Rien n'y fit, elle se retourna pour s'engouffrer encore plus profondément dans la douce chaleur de ses couvertures.

M'excusent platement en mon fort intérieure avec tout de même un petit sourire aux lèvres, je plaçais délicatement le paquet imbiber d'eau sous sont cou.

La poussant dans l'autre sens elle fini par se retourner et son cou arriva directement en contact avec le tissu trempé.

L'effet fut immédiat, elle se releva d'un coup et ramena sa main près de sa tempe entonnant un :

-« capitaine ! oui mon capitaine ! »

-« repos soldat ! » repondis-je en sortant du lit. « Bon maintenant grouille toi on a des gâteaux sur la planche. »

Ah en faite je ne vous ai pas écrit ce que faisait Azy, oui car d'habitude c'est la première réveillée (et la dernière coucher d'ailleurs) et bien elle dort.

Il est coutume, chez nous, de prodiguer un somnifère le soir avant la fête pour être tranquille pour les différents trucs à préparé en ce jour si spéciale d'anniversaire.

Oui d'accord c'est un peu barbare mais ce n'est pas moi qui le fait c'est Yoichiru, et moi aussi (ainsi que tout les occupants de cette maison) j'en ai été victime.

-« Road grouille toi ! Il nous reste deux heures ! » Cria kurosaki

-« laisse-moi tranquille ! »cria Road de derrière la porte.

-« laisse-moi faire » chuchotai-je en approchant « OH ! On a BESOIN de quelqu'un pour décorer le gâteau d'ALLEN ! Mais QUI pourrait bien nous aidez?, tiens pourquoi pas KUROSAKI?"

-« Moi, J'ai rien à faire à part mettre la table donc je pourrais vous aidez, de toute façon Kurosaki est trop occupé. »Déclama Road qui sortait enfin de sa chambre en écrasant au passage les pieds de Kuro.

-« Merci Road c'est très gentille, mais pour l'instant on n'a pas fini les gâteaux donc tu peux mettre la table en attendant » dis-je en souriant.

-« D'accord mais tu m'appelle dés que vous avez fini hein ! » dis joyeusement Road

-« Promis ! » lui criai-je alors qu'elle s'éloignait en sautillant.

-« Alors là, chapeau ! »Dis Kurosaki en sifflant.

-« C'est tout un art »lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Après s'être doucher et habillés Chira et moi rejoignons l'équipe de la cuisine qui se compose d'Adam, Allen, Alice (blanche), Tyki (blanc) et nous. L'équipe déco comprend le reste.

Je fis une tarte tatin et un gâteau au chocolat fondant en coopération avec Allen, Chiara fit des cup-cakes et des meringues, Alice des aiguillètes de canards sauce fruit rouge, Tyki des pommes de terres stylisé et Adam pique-assiette pros (et faiseur de viennoiserie éventuellement). Un peu plus tard Road nous rejoignit pour décorer les gâteaux.

Vers dix heures tout le monde avaient fini leurs taches et faisaient une partie de poker dans le salon.

-« Quinte flush royal ! »

-« Allen t'as triché ! »

-« on ne sait pas si il a triché, t'as la preuve ? »

-« bien sur qu'elle l'a pas ! »

-« Bon bah au final qui c'est qui s'y colle ? »

-« on tire à la courte paille ? »

-« Ok, tenez choisissez ! »

-« pourquoi ta ça sur toi ? »

-« j'étais sur que ça finirais comme ça. »

-« c'est Tyki qui l'a ! »

-« d'accord, d'accord j'y vais…Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui perd à la courte paille ? »

-« faudrait peut-être lui dire que c'est truqué, non ? »

-« Nan ! C'est plus drôle comme ça ! »

Donc Tyki alla délivrer Azy que l'on avait enfermé (avec une tonne de manga je vous rassure).

Elle arriva les yeux bandés et eut droit à un gros « surprise », des pétards et une banderole. Pour une fois tout le monde se tenu bien au brunch et vers 11 h30, Azy ouvrit sont seule et unique cadeau : UN LEOPARS NAIN (sur un lit de manga)

Oui je vous jure. Grace à l'idée géniale d'Oz, le talent d'hacker de Kuro, les relations d'Adam et le carnet de menace de Yoichi nous avons réussi à en emmené un en une semaine.

Il a que des avantages : 1 c'est un léopard, 2 il restera toujours petit, 3il est mignon comme un bébé.

Vous auriez du voir la tête d'Azy, elle était tellement contente que même quand le léopard la mordu car elle l'étouffait, elle la serré encore plus (R.I.P léopard) c'est peut-être de l'inconscience ?

-« Je vais l'appeler Ace ! »

-« comme le meilleure ami de Tyki ? »

En tout cas après diverses épreuves, batailles d'eau et de jeux de pistes dans la maison, nous regardâmes un bon vieux disney (encore une tradition) projeté sur un drap dans le salon.

Vers 23h tout les enfants allèrent se coucher exténué et Adam rangea la maison de fond en comble (Merci exténuation). Il tria les centaines de photos que nous avions prises aujourd'hui, suppriment les flous et imprima la plus belle où se situait tous les enfants.

Il écriva « Juin » dessus et la colla sur le frigo à la place de celle de l'année dernière.

!JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AZY !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! pensez à laisser un commentaire: ça fait toujours plaisir^^.


	6. Chapitre 5: Vive AdamParck!

Bonjours! Alors ce chapitre...He bien je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré dans tout ce que j'ai écrit, c'est peut être juste moi mais je le trouve extremement drole! Ce chapitre est aussi deux fois plus long que les autres, on va dire que c'est un cadeau pour Halloween! (ce n'était absolument pas prévu que le jour de publication tombe aujourd'hui mais bon...).

Je me souviens que la première fois que j'ai commencé à l'écrire j'ai eu énormement de mal car je n'arrivait pas à choisir quel élement déclancheur j'allais mettre pour agayer un peu le tout. Je l'avais donc laissé en plans pendant 3 mois jusqu'à que ho! miracle! j'eu l'idée géniale qui permeta à mon stylo de faire 6 pages... D'ailleurs j'était censé le coupé en deux mais j'arrivais pas à choisir où donc je vous le poste comme ça.

Merci beaucoup à BlackEmilyMalou et à Elysia-FMA d'avoir mis un commentaire à cette histoire. Je remerci aussi ceux qui m'on mit en favori ou qui me suivent. Et bien évidement je remercie Chira parce que je l'ai obligé à "écrire" le prochain chapitre et Azy qui nous fera le huitième...ou au moins la base...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Crazy Family

Chapitre5 : si je sais que tu sais que…enfin basta vive Adam Parc !

Nous étions tous dans le salon. Après dix parties de poker, Road s'esclaffait accroché au cou d'Allen, Chira et moi ayant de bons maitres (respectivement Yoichi et Allen) étions encore en shorts et soutiens-gorges (nous avions mis 4pulls, 2pantalons, 1short, 1jupe et 3 paires de chaussettes chacune) Azy (qui avait mis les même choses que nous) par contre avait depuis longtemps abandonné étant donnée qu'a la 4 partie elle était déjà en sous vêtements. Oz, Kuro et Neah s'accrochait désespéramment à leurs calçons, Alice ont lui avait passé une serviette pour ne pas être indécent, Yoichiru ricanait en regardant alternativement son ordinateur et Allen, d'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait perdu que ça cravate et enfin Tyki réussissait miraculeusement (ou à force de triche) à talonné Allen de pas trop loin en ne perdant que son t-shirt et son pull.

Autant dire que quand Adam entra dans le salon en criant :

-« On y va ! Tous en voiture et mettez des chaussures de sport ! »

…Ont était pas tout à fait prêts.

-« On ne doit mettre que des tennis ? » voulu savoir Alice

-« Mais on pas encore choisit qui s'occupera de la vaisselle cette semaine ! »cria Road !

Adam soupira et déclara « ce sera le dernier qui ne sera pas dans le van en short, t-shirt et basket dans cinq minutes »

Il avait à peine finit la phrase qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le salon.

Je me précipitai vers mon armoire, remis mon t-shirt ainsi que mes chaussettes avant d'y prendre mes baskets et de courir vers la porte d'entré grande ouverte.

Pourquoi ? Car cinq personnes courait à ma suite (soit en enfilant une chaussure, soit un gilet ou encore en se débattant avec un t-shirt) je n'y fis pas attention et essaya de courir plus vite, car sachant que j'étais la moins rapide de la famille, j'avais très peu de chance de ne pas faire la vaisselle.

J'entendis un coup de klaxonne et vis Allen ouvrir la porte du van avant de s'engouffrer dedans derrière Tyki tendis qu'Adam donnait le signe du départ et démarrait.

Mes deux frangins avaient eu la bonté de laissé la portière ouverte et même si la majorité de la famille étaient rentré, enfin sauté dedans, il restait encore Azy et Alice (mode blanc et très en colère).

Je m'élançais alors que la voiture prenait de la vitesse et sautais à l'intérieure tandis qu'Azy pris la main que lui tendais Kuro et celui-ci la tira à l'abri de la cabine de fer.

En bonne dernière, Alice attrapa les longs cheveux de Tyki qui, prit de cours, étrangla Neah en arrachant son col et celui-ci en manque d'air lança son pied dans la tête d'Allen qui tomba sur Oz qui s'appuya sur la main de Chira qui laissa échapper son chocolat qui tomba sur la tête d'Adam qui pila et nous fit tous nous écraser sur le siège de devant.

-« c'est Alice qui est de corvée de vaisselle ! » rigola Road en se relevant et s'attachant fermement.

-« en plus de celle de récurage des toilettes » dis-je en faisant de même

-« pour avoir été presque étranglé je demande à ce que cette corvée soit doublé ! »

-« AAAH !Dark-Neah ! » cria Road

-« Te plains pas tu ma presque cassé le nez ! »

-« et toi ta failli me déshabiller ! »

-« c'est le risque au strip-poker. »Fit remarquer Tyki

-« tait toi le tricheur ! » dirent en cœur Allen et Neah

-« Tu dis ça Allen mais.. »Hésita Oz

-« AAAH! Dark-Allen! » re-cria Road

-« Bon on y va avant que ça ne dégénère? » demanda Yoichi l'air le moins concerné du monde

-« C'est parti ! » hurla Adam en appuyant sur le champignon provoquant un nouvel effondrement d'Allen et Neah.

-« en fait on va où ? » demanda Azy

-« surprise » déclarèrent maussadement les autres.

-« Oh ! Comment vous avez deviné ? » Demanda réellement surpris Adam

N'ayant pas de réponse, cette question mit fin à la discussion jusqu'à ce que Road mette « la compile des chansons Disney » provoquant ainsi le plus harmonieux cœur de casserole du monde, signe que l'on c'était beaucoup entrainé.

Le petit groupe était maintenant devant une grande arche de bois ou était marqué « Adam Parc ».

-« Non ! » fit Oz

-« Si ! » fit Adam

-« ce n'est pas ce que je pense quand même ? » demanda Neah

-« Si tu pense, que je pense, que tu pense, que nous pensons, que tu pense, que je pense alors je pense que tu as raison. »répondit Adam

-« hein ? »Dis-je

-« laisse tomber » me chuchotèrent les frères Walker

-« Bref ceci est le premier parc de jeux de ma compagnie, et comme il n'ouvre que le week end prochain on l'a tout samedi et dimanche pour nous ! » déclara Adam

-« géniale ! » s'écria Road en s'élançant à travers l'Arche en direction de la première attraction.

-« Attend Road tu vas te perdre ! » cria Azy en courant à sa suite.

-« c'est toi qui vas te perdre ! » répondit Oz pendant que Chira m'entrainait à la poursuite d'Azy.

Je me fis presque tirée vers le grand huit où Road prenait déjà place dans le wagon de tête.

-« elle est où Azy ? » je demandais avant que Kurosaki ne m'attrape et me balance à coter de Road.

-« T'en fait pas pour elle, c'est une grande fille ! Profitons-en plutôt ! » S'écria Neah en sautant par-dessus la rambarde pour arriver à coter de moi.

-« Bon vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Tyki. Il n'attendit pas la réponse et abaissa la manette avant de courir vers le train qui se mettait en marche et d'atterrir entre Kurosaki et Chira.

-« Oui mais on va devoirs la chercher partout et j'aiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa !je criais alors que le wagon avançais à pleine vitesse.

Après trois tours de manège nous prenons des sodas et rejoignons les autres pour faire pour faire la typique grande roue mais Azy n'était pas avec eux.

-« bon bah, ce n'est pas grave on la refera avec elle plus tard » déclara Alice pendant que Kurosaki et Tyki m'attrapait chacun par une main pour ne pas que je m'échappe.

-« Je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas y aller ! Pitié j'ai le vertige ! »Criais-je en foutant un coup de boule à je ne sais pas qui.

-« mais non t'inquiète ça va bien se passer ! » dirent Yoichi et Chira en cœur. Je voyais presque les cornes de diables, les queues et les sourires sadiques (à non ces derniers je les voyais très bien !)

-« pitié, pitié, pitié, PITIEEEE !… »

-« Aller lâche-le maintenant… »Dit Kurosaki en me prenant les épaules.

-« Non, non, non… ça tangue trop ! C'est de votre faute aussi je vous avez dit que je le supporterais pas ! »

Nous étions sortit de la grande roue et marchions maintenant en direction de la prochaine attraction. Depuis la sortie de cette dernière j'étais resté accrocher à Tyki, la tête fiché en dessous de son épaule et les yeux fermé hermétiquement pendant que kurosaki essayait de me déloger de mon abri.

-« Je te propose quelque chose. » commença Tyki « si tu me lâche, Kurosaki installe un nouveau jeu dans Tim et je t'apprend un nouveau tours de triche au Poker. »

-« hey tu pourrais me demander mon avis quand même ! » répliqua Kuro

-« ça va te prendre que quelques minutes de toute façon…bon je suis d'accord Tyki mais je tiens au moins ta chemise pour encore quelques minutes! » répondis-je en relevant la tête.

-« Ok, ok »

Pendent ce temps, quelques mètres plus loin, un dilemme se pose. En effet un petit papier blanc trône sur la devanture d'une attraction. Pas exceptionnel me direz-vous. Certes les petits papiers blancs ça peut trainer un peu partout mais pas un petit papier blanc dont le texte inscrit est signé d'Adam.

-« qu'est ce qu'il nous a préparé encore… » Se demanda Alice

Yoichi s'approcha, prit le petit papier blanc dont le texte est signé d'Adam et le lu à haute voix accompagné des remarques de ses compagnons.

« Mes chères enfants… » Commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par un « je ne suis pas un gosse ! » De Kuro (on venait de les rejoindre) et un « on se le demande » d'un inconnu qui fait bien de l'être.

Yoichi continua, son sourire s'accentuent à chaque mot « …nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour essayer mon magnifique parc… » (Les « mouais- bof- y a mieux » fusèrent) « …qui, j'espère vous plait… » (Vous rigolez ? j'ai failli vomir mes entrailles…mais bon, d'accord les autres attractions sont pas mal) « …mais, sachant qu'Azy ou Allen ou même les deux se perdraient… » (Sure- le contraire m'aurais étonné-impossible que ce ne soit pas le cas !) « …je vous propose une chasse à l'homme !... » (Ok !-pourquoi pas ?-tu m'aide à les chercher ?) « …bien sur, la personne ou l'équipe qui les trouve gagne un prix !... » (Je suis chaud là !-on forme une alliance ?-help me!) « …alors ça vous plait ? » (Un « ouais » générale retenti) « …j'en étais sur ! Vous ferez donc les équipes qu'il vous plait, mais attention trois personnes maximum !... » (Ennael ma sœur chérie !-on est frères non ?-heu…on se met ensemble ?) « …Il n'y a pas de règles, tout les coups sont permis a parts de tuer quelqu'un ou quelque chose… » (Il pensait vraiment qu'on allait tuer quelqu'un ?-ho ! mince alors…) « …vous trouverez un bout de carte dans chaque attraction ! À vous de les échangez ou les voler à vos adversaire pour trouvez le trésor comme bon vous semble ! Prêts, feu, go, PARTER ! »

Après avoir dit ce dernier mot, Yoichi lâcha la feuille et se précipita dans l'attraction suivi aussitôt de Chira et d'Oz. Alice attrapa Kurosaki et Neah par les bras et les tira vers une autre attraction. Toujours accrocher à la chemise de Tyki nous nous étions naturellement mis ensemble. Road qui m'avait pris le bras au milieu du discours, nous entrainais maintenant vers une autre attraction : la grande roue

-« il a dit de chercher partout ! » fit remarquer Tyki en prenant mon bras dans une poigne très serrée.

-« Pitiééééé ! »

Après des heures de jeux, de deals, de voles… notre équipe T-E-R (baptiser par Road) découvre enfin le dernier bout de carte qui n'a pas déjà été trouvé.

-« On trouvera jamais le trésor avec seulement notre carte incomplète » dit Road une moue boudeuse coller sur le visage.

-« Ouais… » Commença Tyki « bon pas le choix, Ennael sort Timcampi. » Termina-t-il en tendent la main.

-« Hein ? Pourquoi faire ? » Demandai-je en lui remettant Tim

-« On va l'envoyer en reconnaissance prendre en photo les cartes des autres groupes » déclara-t-il en trifouillant différent paramètre de la boule métallique.

-« Mais c'est de la triche ! »Criai-je en me relevant.

-« il a dit que tout les coups était permis » répliqua Road calmement

-« oui mais… » Hésitai-je « en faite ta raison ! Bon Tim tu ne doit montrer les images des différentes cartes à nul autre qu'Ennael, Road et Tyki. Compris ? Vas-y ! »

-« Adam, quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ? »demanda Azy.

-« d'après mon scénario, les calcules d'Allen et les golems…une bonne dizaine de minutes. » répondit celui-ci Alors qu'Allen sirotait son jus d'orange

-« mais on est revenu parce que ta dit qu'ils ne devraient plus tarder ! » répliqua-t-elle

-« une dizaine de minute ça ne devrait plus tarder. » conclut-il amusé

Azy, cligna des yeux et reviens à la lecture de son très chère One Piece 66 quel avait déjà lu au moins 60 fois.

Adam, Allen et Azy étaient assis dans une des cabines de la grande roue, qui était à l'arrêt. Allen releva soudain la tête et regarda les trois petits groupes qui arrivaient en courant.

-« je crois que l'on c'est trompé dans nos calculs » observa-t-il en désignant les personnes qui approchaient à grande vitesse.

-« en effet il me semble que tu as raison. » répondit Adam en cherchant une chose surement mystérieuse dans son large sac.

Il y a quelques minutes :

-« Le voici qui reviens ! » Cria road en observant l'éclat dorée qui volait dans le ciel.

-« Aller Tim révèle nous tout tes secrets ! » dis-je en prenant Timcampi dans mes mais pendent qu'il projetait les différentes cartes.

-« oh ! non pitié » soupirais-je en regardant la croix présente près de l'entré, à l'emplacement de l'objet de mes futures cauchemar.

-« La grande roue. » dit Tyki pensivement en regardant la carte. « Je ne pensait vraiment pas qu'ils se placeraient ici. »

-« Bon et bien allons-y » dit Road tout sourire. « de toute façon tu as dit 'la grande roue' si fort que les six personnes qui nous observent caché derrière le train fantôme ont tout entendu. » ajouta t'elle en chuchotant.

-« Continuons à marché doucement jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au tournant du petit train. Là on court, Ok ? » Murmura Tyki

-« Ok ! » disons-nous en cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

-« Tyki ! ils nous rattrapent ! » hurlai-je à l'intention du garçon de 20ans devant moi tout en regardant nos poursuivant dont Chira et Hiruma munit d'une…quoi ? une mitraillette ? mais y sont malades ?

-« Ils sont armés ! » chantonna Road en pouffant. A croire que ma petite sœur trouve ça carrément fen de se faire viser par deux mitraillettes porté par un de ses grands frères et une de ses grande sœur. Je vous l'avais dit, ma famille est complètement cinglée.

-« Tu cours vraiment lentement ! » s'époumona Tyki

-« Je fais de l'aïkido et du théâtre ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir de l'endurance ! »Fis-je remarquer.

-« bon pas le choix, Ennael vient devant moi. » cria Tyi

-« tu vas faire quoi ? » demandais-je avant de m'exécuter et de me faire jeté sur l'épaule de mon grand frère.

-« ça. Maintenant balance leur ce truc ! » dit il en me donnant une… grenade. Cinglé je vous dis…

-« une grenade ? mais tes cinglé ? tu veux les tués ou quoi ? » je cris en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux malgré ma positions de sac à patate.

-« c'est vrais que des fois ça m'arrive, mais malheureusement ce n'est qu'un rêve. » soupira-t-il « mais t'inquiète ce n'est qu'une grenade lumineuse. Je l'ai eu en faisent du troc avec Yoichi.»

-« à, si ce n'est que ça…PRENEZ-CA ! » et hop une grenade lumineuse dans la tronche. Sauf que je n'avais pas réalisé que balancer comme ça nous aussi nous deviendront momentanément aveugle. Et merde !

-« Ennael, je vais te tuer ! »cria un anonyme.

-« Pardon, pardon , c'était pas l'effet voulu… »Répliquais-je

-« Dernière ligne droite ! » Hurla Adam qui était monté sur la cabine de la grande roue.

-« Aller Tyki on à presque gagner ! » dit Road

-« Laisser passer ! » Cria une autre voie de derrière moi.

Kurosaki avait attraper Alice comme une princesse et s'apprêtait maintenant à la balancer…sur nous ! ok on est dans la merde.

Alice allait atterrir sur Road qui l'évitant de justesse tomba sur les jambes de Tyki le faisant basculer. Tyki me lacha et je m'étalai de tout mon long, comme une crêpe, sur le bitume.

Un ça fait très mal, 2 je suis à trois mètre de l'arriver.

-« Naèl si tu peux pas y arriver en courant, rampe ! » hurla une Road prise par Alice et Chira.

Tyki lui, faisait du foot Américain avec Yoichi, Kurosaki et Oz.

Je sens que j'oublis quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi…Bon en attendent que je me rappelle je rampe vers l'arriver, cm après cm, quand soudain Yoichi Hiruma Walker se dresse devant moi.

Ah ! Voila je me souviens ! Tyki n'a aucune chance contre Yoichi car c'est le capitaine de foot Américain de son lycée. Je me disais bien que c'était important…Je me retourne et en effet je vois Tyki qui se bat avec Kuro tendis qu'Oz est tout en dessous en train de taper une main sur le sol. J'ai mal pour lui. Road est toujours aux prises avec Chira et Alice.

Retournons à moi maintenant. Yoichi court à ma hauteur et passe devant moi. Je l'attrape par la cheville, il tombe et je continu à ramper au dessus de lui, les genoux en sangs.

Nous étions à 10 cm de l'arriver. Yoichi et moi tendons la main, nous y somme presque….

Mais voila, depuis le début de cette course, on a oublié quelqu'un. Vous vous souvenez qui c'est ? et oui le troisième membre de ta team Kuro-Alice, Néah.

Et cette espèce d'enfoiré de grand frère chérie que j'aime et que j'adore saute par-dessus l'amas de corps que nous somme et se dirige d'un pas tranquille vers l'arrivé. Conoyaro, Bakayaro !

-« Bravo Neah ! bien joué ! »chanta Adam en venant vers nous. « Tout le monde, STOP ! Road arrête d'essayer de mordre Alice, Chira ne pointe pas ta mitraillette sur n'importe qui et Alice arrête de leurs tirer les cheveux ! Kurosaki, c'est toi le plus vieux ! Montre l'exemple ! Tyki libère le pauvre Oz il est en train d'étouffer ! Ennael et Yoichi ça suffi maintenant ! Arrêtez de regarder Neah comme si il y avait sacrilège ! »

Après que tout le monde était relever et opérationnel Neah, Alice et Oz réclamèrent leur cadeau.

-« votre cadeau ? ah oui ! he bien votre cadeau… » commença Adam

-« Notre cadeau… ! » continuèrent les trois concerné.

-« votre cadeau…est la belle journée que l'on a passé tous ensemble ! »Termina Adam

« mais si vous voulez vraiment un cadeau venez me faire un câlin ! » cria-t-il en ouvrant les bras. Yoichi et moi approchons l'air meurtrier et poussant les trois dans le câlin de l'enfer-étouffant puis nous déclarons en cœur :

-« Oui faites un câlin ! vous l'avez tellement bien mériter ! »

-« j'é-j'étouffe » articula Neah avant de tomber dans les pommes.

-« en faite vous avez fait quoi pendant que nous vous cherchions ? » demanda Chira à Allen et Azy pendant que moi et Yoichi jubilions devant le câlin-étouffant.

-« nous sommes allez au grand magasin pour faire les soldes et lires des Mangas, vous irez demain je pense. »répondit Azy alors qu'Adam se remettait à parler :

-« Mais ne vous inquiété pas les autres je vous offre tous une glace trois boule et une surprise » chantonna-t-il en libèrent les pauvres gagnants. Il s'approcha du tableau de commende de la grande roue, la mise en marche et l'arrêta quand une cabine plus imposante que les autres arriva au niveau du marche pieds.

-« Tada ! J'ai fait fabriquer cette cabine spécialement ! 12 personnes peuvent rentrez dedans à l'aise ! » Déclara-t-il fièrement.

Alors qu'ils s'engageaient les uns après les autres dans la cabine, j'essayai de filer discrètement quand deux bras m'attrapèrent par les épaules.

-« Tu vas pas nous quitter si vite ! » commença Neah

-« Mais non elle va nous accompagner, j'en suis sur ! » complétât Kurosaki

-« Non, non, non…pitié, pitié, pitié, PITIEEEEEEEEEEE !"

* * *

Alors? était-il aussi drole que je le pensais? ou c'est tellement pas drole que vous vous êtes arreté au troisième paragraphe? je suis curieuse de savoir...

Si vous pouviez me faire un petit commentaire dans lequelle vous mettez ce que vous avez aimez, ce que vous avez détesté, les trucs à améliorer et ce qu'il faut changer ce serait parfais! ou vous pouvez juste me donez votre avis sur un manga ou une fanfic à lire absolument...

En tout cas j'attend et je vous remercie énormement pour avoir lu et/ou commenter cette histoire^^


	7. Chapitre 6: évanouissement à répétition

Coucou! Alors ce chapitre est un peu spécial. En effet, j'ai écrit la première partie et Chira la seconde puis Chira a réécrit la première et moi j'ai réécris la seconde...Bref, un gros bazar. Je ne pense pas que je vous l'ai dit mais toute les scènes qui se passe à l'école me sont arriver... Je pourrais faire une bonne centaine de chapitre avec tout les trucs qui me sont arriver avec mes profs mais bon... Je ne parlerai plus des cours à part si je suis en manque d'idée ou pour les occasions spéciales.

Bon, comme je trouve que ça manque un peu d'entrain tout ça, nous avons décider, azy, chira et moi, d'écrire chaque chapitre à partir de maintenant, par un personnage de la famille (différent à chaque fois). Bien sur, je continuerai à écrire chaque chapitre mais dans le style de chaque personnage! ou en tout cas j'essaierai...Et, de temps en temps, la base d'un chapitre sera écrite par Chira ou Azy vu qu'elles ont la flemme d'en faire un entier bien travaillé...

Et, d'ailleurs, pour fêter ça, ce chapitre sera écrit par Chira et le prochain, que je trouve trop génial, sera un chapitre spécial, avec un autre genre d'écriture et mettant en scène chaque personnages de la famille dans un texte qui montre leur pensé!

Bon, à mon avis, sur le peu de gens qui lises mon histoire, les 3/4 ont du sauter le texte ci-dessus et donc ne sauront pas la nouvelle mais bon...BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Noah's Family

Chapitre 6: « Ace et Naèl vont-ils se faire trucider par Adam ? »

Coucou, en ce Mercredi 26 juin, moi, Chira Milleny, j'écris à la place d' Ennael dans ce journal. Mais, on verra tout ça plus tard si vous voulez bien.

Nous étions donc Mercredi comme je viens de l'écrire et, par problème d'emploi du temps ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, le cours d'histoire avait été remplacé par l'anglais. I'm Happy ! (or not)

Bref, j'entendais mes sisters se lever.

-« 7 h20 ! » hurla Azy en ma balançant un cousin à la tête « grouillez-vous, ont a Relay ! »

-« Non pas Relay ! S'il vous plait, un peu de pitié ! » Implorai-je en m'enferment bien profondément dans ma couette.

-« Parce que vous en avez eu de la pitié pour moi ? je suis encore malade rien que d'y pensé ! »Répliqua Ennael énervée alors que tout le monde se taisaient en regardant l'aura noir sortir de tout les pores de sa peau.

Nous nous écartons de sujet là, bon n'ayant encore moins de temps que d'habitude je l'entendis prendre une boite dans l'armoire.

-« Aujourd'hui faites attention, il y aura averse de « PetitRobert » et de « MaxiLarousse » annonça Azy en s'éclipsant de peurs d'être pris dessous.

-« Ok, Ok c'est bon je me lève ! N'en lance pas ! » Criai-je en sautant du lit et en courant vers la salle de bain.

Ayant déjà rangé la merveilleuse boite, ma sister s'approcha de la chambre de Road et s'adossa au mur en prenant une voix terrifiée et cria :

-« Ho mon dieu ! ALLEN pourquoi est-tu couvert de SANG ?! »La réaction de Road ne tarda pas , elle défonça la porte en hurlant « où ça ?! ». Deux minutes plus tard Ennael déboula dans la salle de bain trainant Road derrière elle pendant que je me lavais les dents.

Après le sacrifice d'Azy et la guerre du repas, Oz supplia Kurosaki de nous emmener en voiture. Après un grand « Non ! » (je me demande ce qu'a fait Teru pour le mettre autant en rogne…) les enfants encore scolarisé prirent les trottinettes, vélos et rollers qui trainent (Ennael étant en retard sur nous avait ces dernier mais elle semblait avoir oubliée qu'elle ne sais pas patiner, et, en grande bonté Neah qui passait par là, la tracta avec son vélo) et partirent le plus vite possible.

25 minutes plus tard, nous arrivions bien échauffées pour la deuxième sonnerie et nous nous fondions dans le rang qui allait au gymnase.

-« Mais Monsieur il faut donner le témoin dans la bonne main sinon ça ne marche pas !. » dit la blonde pendent que le prof soupirait.

-« Vous voyez… »Commença-t-il « La main à plusieurs fonctions. Il y en a une particulièrement intéressante au Relay »

-« j'ai impression qu'il nous parle de techno avec ses fonctions… »Chuchota Ilia

-« Donc quand vous courez et que vous devez passer le témoin…votre main peut… TOURNER ! »

-« OOOOH ! » fit la classe en cœur tel des idiots béats devant une affirmation extraordinaire.

-« et, pareillement, votre tête à aussi une fonction très utile ! Elle peut aussi se tourner ! »

-« OOOOH ! » répétons-nous !

-« Donc vous pouvez gagner quelques centimètres pour attraper le témoin et ne pas être obliger de ralentir pour regarder derrière vous ! Compris ? Aller courir ! »

-« Oui monsieur ! bien monsieur ! Tout de suite monsieur !

Alors que nous étions sur la touche à regarder les 6 ème faires des passes au gardien au lieu de tirer au but (Je les traitais de tous les noms par exemple : « bandes de crêpes à la patate qui savent même pas utiliser leurs mains qu'ils n'ont pas vu que c'est des crêpes ! ») Oui, c'est très spirituel, j'ai un don pour ça. Bref deux zigotos de notre classe, le délégué et la blonde, vinrent me cassée les pieds.

-« Ah, Mais Chira je ne sais pas si t'avait cette force là, toi en 6ème mais hein heu ! » dit la blonde, tendis que le déléguer poursuivit en disant cette phrase magnifiquement dénué d'intelligence :.

-« ta qu'a te lisser les cheveux après on verra. » J'enchaînais directement pendant que Ennael m'approuvais de la tête.

-« Quelle est le putains de rapports entre mes cheveux et les 6ème bordel ! »

-« … » déclara le déléguer avant de déguerpir en compagnie de la blonde. Pendant ce temps je proposai tranquillement à ma gentille grande sœur:

-« Et si on les attachait dans les but pour voir ? » demandai-je avec un sourire (parait-il) aussi flippant que Yoichi.

Alors que nous rentrions dans la classe d'anglais et nous nous installions la prof nous annonça que l'on apprendrait le code secret de Sherlock Holmes et Jack the Ripé.

Très bien me direz-vous. Vous avez tord ! À cause de ce cour nous sommes tombé dans la décadence la plus profonde !

-«Discover the secret code in imitating sounds. À toi Coralie. »

-« I heard the cat mewing"

-« Good ! Léa »

-« Miaooouuuu

Et sur ce, toute la classe se mit à miauler.

-"Miaou, miaou,miaou,miaou,miaou..."

-"No,no,no !" S'écria la prof. "It's a french cat ! The english cat says meoooooow"

Et grâce à cette formidable rectification, toute la classe imita la prof qui avait presque l'air heureuse que les élèves miaulent dans sa classe.

-"Meow, meow, meow, meow,meow..."

Soyez content, je vous passe le moment de quand notre CPE, suivit de différents Profs qui faisaient cours aux alentours, détruisirent la porte croyant avoir été envahie par des chats.

Après cette matinée de cours particulièrement intéressante nous rentrons à la maison, faisons (bâclons) nos devoirs et partons jouer avec le léopard d'Azy.

-Au fait il s'appelle comment ? Dit soudain Alice alors qu'elle asseyait (essayer est un mot clée) de battre Naèl à un jeu de dance sur la wii.

-« Ace ! » répondit aussitôt Azy

-« Heu... Ace comme le meilleur copain de Tiky qui vient tout le temps squatter ? » Demanda Oz qui jouait aux échecs avec Allen

-« ... »

Et bien sur comme une boulette n'arrive jamais seule à cet instant, Tyki entra dans le salon accompagné d'Ace et de son petit frère, Luffy.

Voyant que tout le monde les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, Tyki demanda tranquillement : « quel est le problème ? »

-« Le léopard d'Azy s'appelle Ace ! » répondons-nous tous en même temps.

Luffy s'étant écroulé de rire par terre, Ace se retrouva seul face à Tyki. (et son papillon cannibale venu du Portugal nommée teaze).

Mais Tyki se mit à sourire, un sourire du genre ''je vais attendre que tu m'explique tout avant de te zigouiller''.

Ace qui ne l'a bien sur pas pris comme ça, souri à son tour (par contre son sourire à lui voulait surement dire : « moi aussi je suis ton meilleure pote! ») et alla caressé Ace (le léopard)

-« Pourquoi tu l'a appelé comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il à Azy pendant que le reste de mes sœurs et moi tentions d'empêcher Tiky et d'autres de nos frères d'aller chercher une hache.

-« Heu... j-je n-ne sai-sais pas. » bégaya Azy au bord de l'évanouissement tellement elle rougissait.

-« Ah. » Répondit-il en faisant sans s'en rendre compte un sourire tellement charmeur qu'Azy s'évanouit (il ne s'en rendit pas compte aussi d'ailleurs).

Puis se retournant vers Tiky qui avait abandonné l'idée de la hache et fumait maintenant une cigarette pour essayer de se calmer, il dit en souriant « Elle est gentille ta sœur !» et il re-souri alors qu'on voyait presque l'aura meurtrière de Néah sortir de son corps et se jeter sur Ace.

Après avoir réussi à empêcher Neah et Kurosaki de tuer Ace(ce qui est un miracle), la sonnette retentit.

-« j y vais » cria Road. On entendit un « Adam ! » puis un « Ha ! Bonjour Roa-BAM » et enfin un « Tu nous a ramené de nouveaux jeux ? il y en a un pour moi ? heu..Adam ? Adam ? ne meurs pas !»

-« je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sans qu'elle lui a encore sauté dessus de toute ses force… » Commenta Oz, gêné.

-« Je pense que tu as raison.. » commença Naèl avant de s'arrêter, de réaliser, de paniquer puis de chuchoter (crier) : « Ace, Luffy partez par la baie vitrée viiite ! »

Alors que les dernière touffes de cheveux noirs disparaissaient par la porte un Adam avec un truc ressemblant à une Road accroché au cou, rentra dans le salon et s'arrêta net en voyant une Azy évanouie, un air béa plaqué sur le visage et affreusement rouge en travers du canapé pendant qu'Alice l'éventait, que Tyki fumait, assis sur la table basse, qu'hiruma ricanait, un caméscope à la main, qu'Oz et Ennaèl étaient devant la baie vitré, barrant le passage et que moi et Allen faisions une séance de psy avec Kurosaki et Neah sachant que ce dernier pleurait.

-« QUI a fait QUOI à ma précieuse petite Azy ? » demanda calmement Adam en regardant principalement Yoichi et son caméscope.

-« Merci, merci, merci ! » répétaient Ennaèl et Alice en faisant d'innombrable courbette à Yoichi. Celui-ci regardait alternativement une clée USB et son ordinateur en ricanant.

-« Vous n'avez pas besoins de me remercier, je n'aurais jamais vendu Azy et Ace… ont est une famille après tout… »

Pauvre, pauvre Naèl, elle avait dû sacrifiée les informations qu'elle avait mises si longtemps à obtenir pour que Yoichi ne montre pas l'intégralité du film qu'il avait prit, à Adam. Franchement moi je trouve qua ça aurait été plus drôle si il lui avait montré mais bon on ne me demande jamais mon avis alors…

Comme l'avait crié Road, Adam avait ramené nombre de jeux que ce soit électronique ou autre à tester pour sa compagnie et nous nous occupions maintenant de le faire pendant qu'Alice passait de personne en personne pour les convaincre de ne pas blesser Ace et surtout, de ne pas prévenir Adam à son sujet. La seule autre personne qui ne jouait pas était Ennaèl qui, les genoux ramené contre elle, pleurait sur la source d'information qui aurait du la sauvé ELLE et pas Azy et qu'elle allait devoirs tout recommencé et qu'elle allait mourir et qu'elle…

. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans trop de problèmes, plus personne ne parla du sujet Ace même si certains de nos frères pensait toujours qu'il avait fait quelque chose à Azy (non il ne s'est VRAIMENT rien passé). Alice et Kurosaki préparèrent le repas et le plat principale fut consommé sans qu'aucun bruit ne soi échangé. Nous étions en train de mangé notre dessert constituer de glace vanille saupoudré de chocolat quand je décida qu'il fallait vraiment parlé de quelque chose sinon Azy continuerait à me jeter des coup d'œil suppliant et j'en avait vraiment marre.

-« Alors Azy…t-tu…as eu une bonne note au contrôle commun de math ? » demandais-je soudainement, m'étant souvenu qu'on avait reçu les contrôle hier et qu'il fallait les faire faire signer pour demain.

-« Heu..Oui ! bien sur, j'ai eu une très bonne note ! Vraiment bien ! »Répondit elle. Maintenant ont était vraiment suspecte.

-« Ah mais oui c'est vrais ! Vous avez eu toute les trois un contrôle commun en math ! Tu as eu une bonne note Ennaèl ?

Je venais de comprendre pourquoi Naèl me regardait avec des yeux paniquer, depuis deux minutes, en agitant désespérément les deux bras de droite à gauche. Oops…

-« Euh, oui il s'est passé à merveille ! » répondit-elle en arborant son meilleur sourire de poker face sur le visage.

-« Ah tant mieux ! » déclara Adam, soulageant Ennaèl, avant de continuer « J'avais peur de signer une mauvaise note ! »

Merde

Ennaèl tomba de sa chaise.

-« Aller Naèl, ta note n'est pas si horrible, hein ?», plaisanta Oz. Mais Ennaèl ne réagissant pas à la plaisanterie tout le monde se pencha pour regarder et avant d'avoir pue me lever Adam était déjà sur elle et la secouait comme un prunier.

-« Ennael, Ennael,Ennael réveille-toi ! » criait-il.

Comme elle ne se réveillait toujours pas on a du écarter Adam de force avant qu'il lui casse le cou et on l'a emmené aux urgences.

Et voilà comment on s'est retrouvé à 10 h du soir dans un hôpital avec Adam qui inondait le carrelage à force de pleurer, j'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour lui faire signer le contrôle commun d'Ennael (il n'a même pas regardé ce qu'il signait, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas fait de crise cardiaque) espérant que je puisse me faire pardonnée plus tard.

Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure, la salle d'attente était une piscine et Ennael est revenue avec une infirmière qui nous expliqua que « ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle avait juste fait un petit malaise mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour tenter de l'étouffer » dit-elle en essayant d'écarter Adam qui avait sauté sur Ennael.

Et donc c'est pour ça que, ayant une demi-heure de libre et le journal d'Ennael dans mon sac, (comme par hasard) je l'ai mis à jour moi-même.

P.S : Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun des trucs qui se sont passé aujourd'hui n'est ma faute.

* * *

Bon alors, Vous avez aimées? ça me plairais bien de lire vos avis sur la question^^

Je remercie beaucoup BlackEmilyMalou de ses commentaires! J'aime bien les lires, je me sens heureuse de savoir que des gens lises mon histoire.

**Truc super important: ****Le prochains chapitre est très très très très long, mais vraiment, j'exagère pas, ça va être le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit. Alors voilà, même dilemme que pour le chapitre 5, je ne sais pas si je dois vous le coupez ou vous le poster dans deux semaines... si vous avez un avi sur la question faite moi un commentaire^^**


End file.
